1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a method for visually identifying agricultural commodities and processed commodities. Specifically, this patent relates to labeling agricultural commodities with biodegradable marker pellets, as well as labeling dry ingredients made from processed commodities to be used for human foods and animal feeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some consumers and consumer organizations have expressed reservations about the introduction of genetically modified organisms (GMO) directly into human foods or indirectly via animal feeds. These groups have pushed for more stringent food labeling requirements with the stated concern of protecting the individual""s freedom to choose to buy, or not to buy, food products containing or derived from xe2x80x9cGMOxe2x80x9d ingredients. The entire grain industry is now being pressured to segregate and label GMO-containing commodity shipments, as well as food and animal feed products and ingredients made from those commodities.
Certain major markets, notably the European Union, have put into place domestic food labeling regulations that can only be complied with if xe2x80x9cGMOxe2x80x9d ingredients are segregated and labeled. This, in turn, has led to commodity buyers adding tender specifications requiring certification of GMO content and/or certification that shipments do not contain any transgenic varieties not registered in the importing country.
Large quantities of agricultural commodities are already marketed under the designation xe2x80x9cidentity-preservedxe2x80x9d (IP) and are essentially segregated from the time they leave the farm until arrival at the end-use processors. Most IP shipments have historically been containerized, providing physical isolation of the material to supplement paper certifications of origin identity. However, as demand for IP commodities has grown along with requests or requirements to certify GMO content and varietal registration status, it has become physically impossible to bag or containerize all IP shipments.
Two of the greatest challenges facing the grain industry, therefore, are to (1) find a credible way to segregate and label IP bulk commodity shipments; and (2) find a credible way to keep U.S. approved but not yet foreign registered varieties out of the export market. Any response to these challenges must address the core issue of how to easily and simply distinguish between different varieties that are visually indistinguishable.
The technology for testing for the presence of specific individual genetic traits or certain proteins is rapidly evolving and being used by buyers and sellers alike. Unfortunately, testing cannot prevent accidental, or intentional, commingling of shipments at grain elevators or export terminals.
Known methods for marking commodity products include (a) using paper confetti taggants (strips of paper with information printed on them) mixed into grains at the grain elevator, and (b) using various dyes. However, neither of these methods are used much, if at all. Once added, paper confetti cannot be removed from a commodity, and it creates a fire hazard when the marked commodity is processed with certain types of commonly used equipment, such as hammer mills. Dyes also cannot be removed once they are applied, and they can result in unnaturally colored products made from the dyed commodity.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a practical, cost effective method of physically marking or labeling bulk shipments to identify IP commodities in bulk.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for marking bulk shipments that is safe from a health and environmental standpoint.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for marking bulk commodity shipments that does not interfere with routine processing of the commodity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means for marking bulk commodity shipments that cannot be easily removed in transit.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means for marking bulk commodity shipments that cannot be easily counterfeited.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for marking commodities after they have been processed into other products, such as ingredients for human foods and animal feeds.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description and appended claims.
The present invention is a method of visually marking an agricultural commodity before or after processing. The markers are plant protein-derived pellets, such as soy-derived pellets, that can be made in different sizes and shapes for mixing into various agricultural commodities and commodity products as a visual label or xe2x80x9ctaggantxe2x80x9d during storage and shipment. The invention greatly simplifies the tracking and identification of commodities and commodity products in storage or in transit.